legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Minea
Queen Minea (ミネア公妃, Minea Kouhi, lit. "Duchess Minea") is a supporting character in Legend of Legaia. She is the queen of the city of Conkram. Appearance Queen Minea is a beautiful woman, as is to be expected. She has long red hair that is pulled back in a ponytail, aside from two large strands of hair that she lets hang over the sides of her face. She wears very elegant attire due to her high position. She wears a long purple gown with red decoration on the front and two long semi-transparent sashes that start at the top of her back and flow toward the bottom of her feet. Her daughter Noa looks much like her, though her hair is a light shade of pink rather than red. But her in-game and her battle sprite she looks much her as her hair is red. Personality Queen Minea is a very kind woman who is adored not only by the citizens of Conkram but by people all over Karisto Kingdom. Apparently her status as queen did not go to her head. Minea is soft spoken and has a high pitched voice, as shown when a citizen fused within the walls of Conkram mistakes Noa for the queen when Noa speaks to her. Minea is deeply religious. She prays for her son Cort when she notices his change in personality and believes that the Ra-Seru Heroes were sent to her by God when they drive the Mist away and save Conkram the first time. She is also quite courageous and responsible, preferring to share the same fate as the citizens of Conkram when the Mist returns as well as making sure her infant Noa is able to have a future by summoning a Soren to take her away from the doomed nation. Story Early Life Queen Minea was a kind and responsible queen, loved by all in the city. She ruled the wealthy city of Conkram peacefully with her King, Nebular. It is unknown when exactly she came to rule Conkram with Nebular, but it is suspected that she ascended to her position due to marriage with Nebular and not the other way around, considering Nebular is much more involved in Conkram's affairs than Minea. Minea conceived her son Cort many years before the Mist came. It is unknown exactly when, but since Prince Cort is considered to be a young prince it was most likely within 20 or so years before Noa's birth. Unfortunately, Minea's ignorance of her son's and advisors' plans made her partially responsible for the Mist spreading throughout the world in later years. ''Legend of Legaia'' Queen Minea contacts her daughter Noa in her dreams throughout her journey of Legaia. As Noa travels closer to Conkram, the more Minea can sense her daughter's presence. Within the dreams she first sends her thoughts alone, but then contacts Noa along with King Nebular, encouraging Noa along the way. Minea's full form is seen for the first time in Noa's dream sequence in Uru Mais. She is seen holding a baby just as King Nebular names it Noa. King Nebular's advisor and Conkram's Court Scientist, Jette, rushes in to address an urgent matter. It is unknown what exactly Jette says, but Minea becomes worried about Cort after Nebular shouts something suggesting that Cort may have done something disastrous. When the Mist begins to engulf Conkram, Queen Minea has a member of the Soren tribe meet her on top of the palace balcony and carry Noa away as far as possible so that she may have a future. Minea decides that she must share the same fate as her nation, as it is her responsibility as queen. When Queen Minea and King Nebular contact Noa for the 5th time, they let her know that it is the last time they will be able to send their thoughts. When Noa wishes to know why, they reveal that the man who brought the Mist into the world has found them out. Almost immediately after, their thoughts fade and Prince Cort speaks to Noa through her dreams, refusing to reveal who he is and taunting her in the meantime. When Vahn, Noa and Gala reach Conkram they find Queen Minea encased in a mass of organs. Minea calls out to them and splits the organs open, showing herself surrounded in an eternally burning flame. Her eyes poisoned by the Mist, she is blind and cannot look upon Noa. However, she reveals that the love she held for Noa kept her sane. She tells Noa that there is only one way to enter Jette's Absolute Fortress to the north of Conkram, which holds the final Mist Generator. She tells Noa and the others that by using the Nemesis Gem, she can force open the Gate of Hell. However, after Noa asks her where they are she tells them that there are no more left. But, by using the Room of Mirrors along with the Seru Flame, they can use the power of the Seru engulfing Conkram to warp into Conkram of the past and obtain a Nemesis Gem from that time period. Minea urges them to the underground laboratory, where King Nebular lies trapped. They obtain the Seru Flame from him after a touching reunion between he and Noa and then warp to Conkram of the past in the room of mirrors. Initially, Minea is unable to be seen due to being in bedrest from her pregnancy, but she reveals herself shortly outside as she partakes in the overseeing of the Mist demonstration. During the initial Mist outbreak she manages to rush to safety within her chambers and hide. Vahn, Noa and Gala travel to Rogue's Tower from the hole leading there in Conkram's underground laboratory and defeat the head Rogue, which stops the flow of Mist and returns Conkram back to normal. Once they return to Conkram they meet with King Nebular and tell him what happened, asking for the Nemesis Gem as a reward for saving the city. Nebular obliges, even after objection from Cort. The Ra-Seru heroes decide to see Queen Minea, who is on top of the palace balcony. She thanks them for saving the town and giving her unborn child a chance to live. Noa starts to tear up, knowing full well that Minea is her mother. However, Terra and the others remind Noa that she must not reveal who she is, lest they create chaos that would benefit the Mist and its allies. Noa agrees after an internal struggle, and Gala covers up by telling Minea that she reminds Noa of her mother. Minea tells Noa that she hopes to have a daughter like her and reveals that she wis on the balcony praying for Cort, who had become a completely different person after starting his research of the Mist. She tells them that she is sure they can save him. After the Ra-Seru heroes return to the present Conkram they speak to Minea once more, who confirms that the man who created the Mist is indeed Noa's brother. She tells them that two Seru remaine in Conkram after the initial Mist breakout: the Seru that engulfed Conkram being one and perhaps a fragment of an evil Rogue being the other. She suspects that it was the Rogue that awakened the evil ambitions of Cort. Noa encourages her mother that she will destroy the Mist Generator and that they will be together soon. Minea's final words to Noa are "I love you" and the three heroes head off to the Mist Generator. The destruction of Jette's Absolute Fortress and with it the elimination of the Mist causes the Seru engulfing Conkram to die, and with it everyone who was assimilated with it. This includes Queen Minea and King Nebular, much to the dismay of Noa, who cries profusely and refuses to talk to Terra afterward. It is stated that Queen Minea knew she would die if the Seru surrounding Conkram were to be destroyed, yet she urged Noa to get rid of the Mist for the sake of the world. Trivia *Queen Minea will give Vahn a ring called Minea's Ring, which increases maximum health by 25%. *The Mist outbreak in Noa's dream sequence is actually the second Mist outbreak in Conkram, which is how Queen Minea knows of the danger of the Mist as it approaches *At the end of the final credits, two flowers bloom on top of the hill where Conkram used to lie. This most likely symbolizes Queen Minea and King Nebular Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia